Counterfeiting has become a serious problem for both safety and economic reasons. Counterfeits are sometimes identified by digitally capturing sample images of labels and comparing such captured images to corresponding authentic images. The capturing of such sample images and the comparisons used by existing techniques consume large amounts of processing power, transmission bandwidth and memory. The fact that such sample images may be captured by a myriad of different types of devices having different resolutions may exacerbate this problem.